reverielabmimosafandomcom-20200214-history
Escape Boat
Escape Boat In this busy daily life there are little time for entertainment and amusement. So if we find any method of escaping this reality of harshness we waste almost not a single moment to grab this opportunity. But again all good things have its demerits. To get the ultimate pleasure and happiness one has to sacrifice some of the comforts of their life. Escape boat is a boat riding game which allows the player to experience the ultimate pleasure of boat riding using his I phone device. The player can choose from different boats depending on the number of coins they have. Game Play Initially they are given a basic boat which has basic level of ammunition, power and oil balance. The more coin they earn through playing the more chance they gain of buying new and improved boats. 'Store' A player can also buy new coins from app store. Using those coins they can buy new boats. 'Boats' ''Rednik Hey wanna visit the magical land called Hollywood? A mysterious unknown hollywood personal had her magnificent tugboat stolen... She has been Desperately searching her beloved water queen... but a bunch of thugs sold it to black market and now its a property of the '''broken boat ship yard'. Escape using this boat and try to reach the goal. This is the simplest boat. It has basic level of power, fire, and oil with red color body. It is free of cost and is the friend of all players. This boat is easy to handle and is ideal for novice players. ''Xin-City Hey, want to be in James Bonds shoes!!!!??? Now is your chance. Las Vegas has many missing boats and one of the sporting boats went missing years ago. And that boat belonged to the multi billionaire James bond. This was his lucky boat and it has gorgeous looks like the sin city Vegas. It has upgraded amount of power, fire and fuel than its predecessor. It is yellow in color with pointy front view and white stripes and costs 1,000 coins. 'Orochi' ''' '' Watch Japanese Legend come alive!!! Surprized?? dont be... coz not literally but tghis little engine looks a lot like the twin headed monster named orochi. This is the twin headed, orange colored monster named kitto/orochi. It has driver seats as well as a long and balanced front. It almost looks like the ancient Japanese mythological character Yamata no Orochi except it has two heads instead of eight. It costs 2,000 coins and has better fire than its ancestors. Black Xine '' '' Huh Gotham city is only one step away from you. Batman has created a new special boat for his water parole during dark hours. He has named it black xine.It looks almost like his Bat Mobil but is way cooler in looks and runs on water. One day this marvelous marine vessel got damaged during his last great chase with joker and is now abandoned in the dark alley. The escape felon can use this dark knight with orange stripes to escape the water lock.. It costs 5,000 coins and has more power and fire than other boats. ''Jetto'' '' '' Come and lets take a visit to the wonderful world of star wars. Or should we just snatch them from that far far away galaxy to planet earth!!!! Yoda is back from the Star Wars world to this twenty first century and is now a proud owner of green mansion in Greenland. Every single thing that he owns is this green jet has speed like fighter jets which has the highest amount of fire power and costs only 10.000 coins. ''Devil'' '' '' Want to go back to those times when Boy Genius Dexter were tormented by his sister deedee and nemesis Mandark? Let me take you through the world of science and technology. Evil boy genius Mandark, enemy of boy genius Dexter has built a new boat describing himself. He has given this boat devilish red color and has preserved it in his museum. But one day Dee dee came to his house and broke almost every item in his possessions. That devilish boat was one of these items. Mandark threw away the parts but some thugs found the parts and repaired it and sold it in the black market. Now this two headed speedy bloodshot devil costs 20,000 coins. It has highest speeds and better fire, power and fuel balance.. ''Spark'' '' ' Hey Batman don’t get so full of yourself because Flash is here. With my lightning speed your Black Xine won’t stand a chance. Flash had a special boat which he used to travel through water so that he didn’t have to dirty his precious clothes. He used this boat to go on dates with all the ladies that admire him. But one day that special, lovely boat got damaged and Flash sold it to a collector for a high price as he bought another one. Even though the boat was damaged it still has a hell lot of power to escape time and reality. This dreamy blue speeder called spark has everything highest in it. Even it costs higher than any other boat available. One can acquire best fire, power and better fuel balance than the rest of the boat. Speed and balance is the ultimate key to victory in any racing games. If a player can get a hold of this boat; then he/she can become the ultimate champion in this game.. Others There are many obstacles throughout the game. Escape Boat confirms tension, obstacle and rush. It offers breath taking moment while driving fast through narrow track with low fuel. Escape demands concentration in choosing driveway as obstacles appear in front. Cool headed assassin may escape with his boat! P1.png Escpboat.png Escapeboat.png Menue-page.png cover1.jpg boat1.png|Rednik boat2.png|Xin-City boat3.png|Orochi boat4.png|Black Xine boat5.png|Jetto boat6.png|Devil boat7.png|Spark 2x-page-design.png|New Game Main Pic Screenshot 2012.06.25 14.48.11.png|New Game Screen Shot 1 Screenshot 2012.06.25 14.47.59.png|New Game Screen Shot 2 Screenshot 2012.06.25 14.47.28.png|New Game Screen Shot 3 05.png|New Game Screen Shot 4 04.png|New Game Screen Shot 5 03.png|New Game Screen Shot 6 02.png|New Game Screen Shot 7 01.png|New Game Screen Shot 8 Background.png|Escape boat Cover cover-photo.png 2x-page-design.png Cover-photo.png Background.png 02.png 03.png 04.png 01.png 05.png Screenshot 2012.06.25 14.47.28.png Screenshot 2012.06.25 14.47.59.png Screenshot 2012.06.25 14.48.11.png